1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a multi-domain liquid crystal display, in which a supplementary electrode is formed around a pixel region at the same layer as a pixel electrode, and a field induction window is formed in the pixel region, for deforming the field.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, the multi-domain liquid crystal display has been suggested, in which the liquid crystal is driven by means of a supplementary electrode electrically insulated from the pixel electrode without orienting the liquid crystal, which will be explained, with reference to the attached drawing. FIG. 1 illustrates a section of a related art unit pixel of a liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art liquid crystal display is provided with a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first and the second substrates. On the first substrate, there are a plurality of datalines and gatelines crossed each other to form a plurality of pixel regions, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor)(not shown) having a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, a semiconductor layer and source/drain electrodes in each pixel region on the first substrate, a protection film 37 having a contact hole to the drain electrode formed on an entire surface of the first substrate, a pixel electrode 13 in the pixel region on the protection film 37 in contact with the drain electrode through the contact hole, and a supplementary electrode 15 formed between the gate insulating film and the protection film 37 having a portion overlapped with the pixel electrode 13. And, on the second substrate, there is a light shielding layer 25 for shielding a light leaking from the gatelines, the datalines, and the TFTs, a color filter layer 23 formed on the light shielding layer 25, a common electrode 17 formed on the color filter layer 23, and the liquid crystal layer formed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The supplementary electrode 15 formed around the pixel electrode 13 and the open region 19 of the common electrode 17 distort a field provided to the liquid crystal layer, resulting to drive liquid molecules in the unit pixel in variously. This means that a dielectric energy from the distorted field orients directors of the liquid crystal to a desired direction when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal display.
However, the related art liquid crystal display has the following problems.
First, the formation of the open regions in the common electrodes for obtaining a multi-domain effect in the related art liquid crystal display leads to require an open region patterning additionally in the fabrication of the liquid crystal display.
Second, if no open region is formed, or the open region has a small width, the director of the liquid crystal takes relatively much time until the director comes to a stabilization because there is less field distortion required for division of the domains.